One of the most popular ways for many people to enjoy music is by remaking or “covering” (e.g., performing or recording) their favorite songs (e.g., previously recorded, released or popular songs of someone else). The act of “covering a song” includes, for example, singing a studio recorded song of an original artist with your own voice. A performance covering a song can also include playing the music of the song being covered with an instrument in addition to singing the renowned song. A song can be covered, for example, by singing the lyrics of the song while listening to a recording of the original song (e.g., an instrumental version of the song, or a recording of the song that does not include the vocals. Some musicians recreate only the soundtrack of the songs, leaving out the words. By way of example, YouTube member alekseyvanin has recreated many popular songs using his electric guitar.
Covers of songs are enjoyed by performers of the songs and their audience alike and are often highly valued and sought after by people who are interested in a specific song. Covers also provide a different style and perspective of people's favorite songs.
The popularity of music covers is evident from the billions of views that covers receive on YouTube and other websites. There are thousands of accounts on YouTube belonging to people who focus solely on covering their favorite songs and sharing them on the internet. (For example, the members tiffanyalvord and miaarose have accounts dedicated solely to sharing covers.)
Thousands of top quality covers are uploaded to YouTube as well as other on-line music outlets. Unfortunately, there often appears to be little rhyme or reason to the presentation of search results. For example, when searching for a cover on YouTube, it is often difficult to differentiate between the covers listed in the search results and time consuming as well to find the best covers. For example, when searching “celine dion my heart will go on cover” in the YouTube search bar, 5,680 search results will appear. Out of the 5,680 results, the overwhelming majorities are not relevant and often times the best covers end up not being viewed by the searcher because of their low placement in the search results.
Accordingly, it would be useful to be able to provide a web-enabled venue or other interface that allows a person to more easily search for items of media (e.g., covers of a particular song). It would also be useful to be able to improve the capability of a web-enabled venue or other interface to navigate, search or browse for items of media, such as songs and videos.